With the increase of functions of a terminal device, more and more new functions of the terminal device bring convenience to a user.
Presently, the fingerprint identification function begins to get the favor of major terminal device manufacturers. Concerning the design of the fingerprint identification function, a traditional terminal device (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, etc.) basically combines the fingerprint identification function with a physical button. For example, FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a terminal device 100, according to prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a fingerprint identification area, corresponding to a fingerprint identification sensor 103, in a cover glass 101 is required to be provided with a corresponding hole, because the fingerprint identification sensor 103 generally needs to be pressed for a certain distance to enable pressing a physical button 102. If a user touches the fingerprint identification sensor 103 softly, the terminal device 100 may only identify this action as the fingerprint identification action. If the user presses the fingerprint identification sensor 103 to reach a certain distance, the physical button 102 may be triggered, so that the terminal device 100 may identify this action as both a fingerprint identification action and a touch button action. However, the structure described above may not only affect the aesthetic appearance of the terminal device but also affect the convenience of the user's operation.